


Nothing Like You and I

by zenonaa



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 22:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1527395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenonaa/pseuds/zenonaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'A counsellor whose teeth gleamed as brightly as her boots once told Touko Fukawa about something called a SMART goal and it stuck in Touko’s mind for years afterwards.'</p><p>Fukawa and Togami go on a date. Pre-Despair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Like You and I

A counsellor whose teeth gleamed as brightly as her boots once told Touko Fukawa about something called a SMART goal and it stuck in Touko’s mind for years afterwards.

SMART. Specific. Measurable. Achievable. Relevant. Time limited. To be applied to specific situations Touko aspired to be in. For example, she could work on her novel for thirty minutes each day instead of twiddling her thumbs in her bedroom, and she could aim to achieve this goal by the end of the month. And the application of SMART goals wasn’t limited to only that. It applied to meeting people, though the idea of meeting with anyone from her class for a coffee after school repulsed her. They would promise to go only to never meet her, laughing about it at home with their friends. Or they would go so they could obtain information about her for later blackmailing or for their jokes.

If a doctor wished to ‘cure’ her of the behaviour they gossiped about with her parents, they needed to tear Genocider Syo out of her body and do away with all those terrible memories and people that ate at her. But Touko couldn’t ask that of them. Imagine if she swaggered up to a doctor and announced she shared a body with a homicidal alternate personality that killed any boy she gave more than a second glance. Oh, she imagined it many times, how the doctor would strap her to a chair and call the police. They would either lock her away indefinitely or execute her on the spot, so she nodded at the theories adults exchanged about her behaviour with little complaint.

Touko wrote stories to keep herself company and stayed away from real people until they learned to stay away from her first. She thought it better in the long run. Then she enrolled at Hope’s Peak and saw the most perfect guy she ever laid eyes on. Okay, so something could either be perfect or not perfect, but this guy was more than perfect. And his name was Byakuya Togami.

Byakuya Togami sat in front of her in their homeroom. Byakuya Togami abhorred the cheerfulness of their peers as ferociously as her. Byakuya Togami leaned back when he read (and boy, did he read a lot), and his head cast a shadow across her desk. He liked books, like she did, and he wore glasses, like she did. He never held back his opinion or subdued his expressions. To put it simply, he was everything Touko yearned for in a person and had never seen in a person until now. At least not like how he embodied these characteristics, with his honesty and ruthlessness that set her aglow.

She wanted him. She wanted to go on a date with him. And kiss him. Or just be acknowledged by him even if Genocider Syo killed him in the end because she was selfish and he so painfully perfect. For once, admiring from afar didn’t abate her desire.

But, of course, just going up to him and asking him on a date didn’t constitute a SMART goal. Girls tried that with him and failed. Who wouldn’t try, with a face like his? With wealth like his? Every girl that tried gave up after he snubbed them. Touko didn't care about his fortune. What she earned with her books satisfied her. And enough pretty boys already taught her something as ugly as they were handsome could reside underneath their skin.

Though Byakuya was good-looking. Very much so.

He deserved better than the lowlifes in their school. They spoke a few times, she and Byakuya, but they needed to spend more time together if she wanted to have a chance with him.

Enter Touko’s latest SMART goal. Specific: ask and go on a date with Byakuya Togami. Maybe see a movie. That would give them plenty to discuss. Measurable: a date and a kiss. Achievable: she knew what to do. Relevant: definitely. And finally, time limited. By the end of the month.

With this in mind, Touko set her plan in motion. She asked him if their teacher gave them homework. Later, she asked him for help on a maths problem that she previously worked out (he imparted onto her a vague hint before demanding she not distract him further). She accompanied him to the library, a place he frequented, from several paces behind.

By the end of the first week, she could sit opposite him while he read without him telling her to remove herself from his sight. And when she followed him outside to a bench where he ate his lunch alone, he grimaced but otherwise raised no complaints when she sat on the grass nearby.

On the second week, she joined him on the bench and he didn’t shoo her away.

Next came the third week. Picking up on her determination to please him, he ordered her to return his library book to its shelf and fetch him another. And she did. When he told her to stop staring, she obeyed and read a book or wrote part of her novel. Whatever task he set, she carried out.

At the onset of the fifth week, after she dropped off the books he asked for onto the clear bit of desk in front of him, she blurted out, “Will you go see a movie with me?”

Despite the effort she strained out of her body proving herself to him, the lonely bespectacled child in her braced itself for rejection. And the older part of her too, as she watched his eyebrows draw together. Silence hung heavy, interrupted only by someone behind a bookcase clumsily turning the page of a book.

His fingers curled against his chin. He glanced at the book on top of the pile she delivered before moving his gaze to her neck.

It required a lot of strength to not cover her neck with her hand. Was her neck bothering him? Was it black from dirt? She reined in the panic threatening to burst out of her, biting down on her lower lip.

Byakuya looked up into her eyes and said, “I was wondering when you would ask. Very well.”

That meant... yes. Yes. He said yes!

He stood up. His chair’s legs scraped back with a whine. “I suppose I’m obligated to choose what we see. Are you busy tomorrow at eight?”

Her silence displeased him and he frowned at the lack of an immediate answer.

Touko craned her neck to meet his eye. His eyes were a cliché ocean but a nonetheless fitting cliché ocean - a glacial ocean with a darkness lurking beneath its surface that she lost herself in. She recomposed herself with a full-body twitch. “Y-Yes! I mean, no! I’m not busy! That’s p-perfect!”

_Like you._

“You’re to meet me by the school gate tomorrow at eight o’clock sharp. If you’re even a millisecond late, I shall go without you and you won’t be offered a similar opportunity again. In fact, I won’t permit you any more of my time. Got it?”

“G-Got it!”

Byakuya sat down and transferred his attention to the book in his hand. “You may go now.” He gestured toward the door. “I don’t need anything from you for the rest of the day. Oh, and try to look somewhat presentable if we’re going to be in public together. Right now you’re an eyesore.”

She nodded and walked out of the library. As soon as the door closed behind her, she skipped to her room and buried her face into her pillow and squealed.

Date. Touko Fukawa was to go on a date with Byakuya Togami. To a movie. What movie would he choose? What clothes would he wear?

... What would she wear? What should she wear? She searched through her wardrobe and saw drab dresses and drab skirts and drab blouses because happy clothes were for sheep and fashion-obsessed freaks like Junko Enoshima.

Not good. Not good at all. Her dating history was abysmal, her first and only best friend pinning her love confession up for all to see while another left halfway through a movie because his friends dared him to go with her in the first place. But Byakuya Togami wouldn’t do that. He was above that... right?

Regardless of what she believed, Touko found herself outside Sayaka Maizono’s door the following morning. After breakfast but before lunch.

Out of everyone in their class, Sayaka Maizono was the only girl consistently pleasant who also knew about fashion and socialising and not revolting people with her presence. She was a light bulb with no off switch. Whatever motives Sayaka had for her sunny demeanour, they mattered not as long as she helped Touko.

Ten seconds of uncomfortable nothingness elapsed after Touko rang the buzzer beside Sayaka’s door. On the eleventh second, the door opened slightly, then wider when Sayaka saw her visitor. “Fukawa-san! I wasn’t expecting you!”

Touko’s cheeks heated up. “If... If you want me to l-leave, say so plainly!” Say so and give her an excuse to back out.

“Don’t be silly, why would I do something like that?” Sayaka’s sunny demeanour burned Touko’s eyes. “Did you come here to talk? I’ve got homework to do but that can wait if you want to hang out for a while. I finished your latest book last night and it’s my new favourite!”

Even now, when they were alone, Sayaka maintained her pretense of not minding the other girl’s company despite Touko’s ugliness and stupidness and smell. In fact, Sayaka even seemed to desire Touko’s company. Her cunningness was nearly worth humouring.

Touko articulated her request through gritted teeth. “I... w-want you,” need you, “to help me get ready for a d-date with Togami-kun!”

There. She said it. Touko clutched her braids, the demand leaving a sour tang on her lips. Asking Sayaka was a bad idea- it only gave her fuel to mock Touko with, to share with everyone else, to-!

“A date with Togami-kun?” Sayaka’s voice rose to too high a volume. Luckily the corridor was otherwise deserted. “Oh, that’s amazing! I would love to help you get ready.”

Sayaka hooked her arm through Touko’s and yanked her inside. Touko stumbled but kept both feet on the floor, letting Sayaka escort her to the bed. Once Touko sat down, fists pressed against her chest, Sayaka crossed the room to a pink box resting on her pedestal table.

The pink box contained several compartments for makeup. Its pinkness caused Touko to shrink away and squint. Makeup... of course a hollow doll like Sayaka Maizono would have so much makeup.

“So where are you going?” Sayaka asked, whipping out a pink cellphone from her pocket. She couldn’t be bothered to talk to her without having her attention diverted to an inanimate object. Figured.

And did she own any not pink things? Even the room smelled pink. A soft, sickly pink.

Touko laced her fingers together. “To... a movie... We’re seeing a movie...!”

“That’s cool.” Tap, tap, tap. Eyes glued to her screen. And to think a minute ago, Sayaka claimed she wanted Touko’s company. “Do you know which one?”

“He said... he would choose.”

“Ah.” Sayaka’s phone beeped. “Enoshima-san says she has a lot of clothes she thinks would look cute on you!”

“Eh? Enoshima?” Realisation plummeted into the pit at the bottom of Touko’s stomach. “H-How did she...? You blabbed, didn’t you?” She threw up her fists, spit flying from her mouth. “You no good-!”

The door was almost torn off its hinges when it slammed into the wall. In strutted a pair of flesh melons with a Junko Enoshima attached, followed by her shadow’s incarnation otherwise known as Mukuro Ikusaba. Who was Junko’s twin despite their different surnames. Somehow. They shared more differences than similarities.

“My presence has been requested by a vassal! And for what purpose but to succour a human in their quest for the Togami Excalibur! Oh, what a joyous day for all!” Junko plopped herself onto Sayaka’s bed and clung onto Touko with one arm. “Maizono-san and Fukawa-san, you have chosen most wisely in this multiple choice quiz known as life! I dub thee my straight A subjects! Bravo!”

Mukuro shuffled further into the room.

Sayaka waved.

Mukuro wiggled her fingers in Sayaka’s direction.

“I didn’t ask for your pity!” Touko tried and failed to break free from Junko’s grip. She felt her IQ drop just by engaging in physical contact. “So... So you can just take your trampy clothes and stick them up your-!”

“Hm, you’re ordering me to go away?” Junko released Touko and placed a fake red nail against her temple. “There is nothing stopping you from doing so but such an action would be a grave error on your part. To elaborate: I have ascertained that you are inexperienced in all areas pertaining to romantic outings. By rejecting my offer, you are dooming yourself to humiliation of a monumental degree. Is that the epilogue you seek- a life of missed opportunities paved with a road of mistakes? You’ll forever be the bridesmaid.”

“N-No!” Touko tensed. God dammit. “I’ll... I’ll do anything! As long... as it works...! But if this is a j-joke, I’ll-!”

“Superb. You won’t regret it.” Junko crossed one leg over the other and retrieved her cell phone from her cleavage. “I’ll call all the girls and we’ll have you ready for your little date in no time.”

“W-W-What?”

* * *

Touko arrived at the school gate ten minutes early. While she waited, she fumed and fretted and tugged at the hem of her burgundy dress. She asked Sayaka for assistance. Not Junko. Not Mukuro. Not all the girls in their class. Yet they all trooped in anyway. They fussed and congratulated her on her victory after she convinced them Byakuya indeed agreed to go on a date with her. The nerve of them. What, they thought her so far below his feet? She was higher than them. Much higher.

Then came the makeover. Hair, clothes, face. Junko even dared suggest she not wear her glasses until Kyouko Kirigiri said they were a big part of Touko. Whatever that meant.

“But they’ll get in the way when they make out!” Junko insisted, but the subject dropped when Sakura Oogami scolded her.

Making out. Kissing. Touko buried her face into her hands as she had done at the time.

She was only alone when she retreated to her room to shower. It had occurred to her to stay there rather than expose herself once more to her classmates, but as much as Touko hated to admit it, she needed their expertise. So she scrubbed and shampooed with the shampoo Junko gave her, eyes averted from the tally marks on her thigh because God forbid Genocider Syo awaken now of all times, and she returned to Sayaka’s room half an hour later.

Sayaka dabbed at Touko's face with makeup, Celes painted her nails and Kyouko tidied and braided her hair. Mukuro fetched clothes from her sister’s room which Junko held up for everyone else to comment on. Touko scorned most of them.

During all this, Aoi Asahina sat cross-legged on the bed with Sakura and Chihiro Fujisaki.

“You’ll want to keep a close eye on him,” Aoi said. “If he tries anything funny, scream real loud and kick him between the legs.” She demonstrated half-heartedly at an invisible target and tipped back, legs flailing. “You should give him a taste of what he’ll get when you see him. Let him know not to mess with you.”

Chihiro pressed their lips together and tapped their index finger against their lower lip. “Um... I don’t think that’s going to help Fukawa-san... She might get arrested if she tried to fight him. Fukawa-san should just be herself... Togami-kun wouldn’t go on a date with her if he didn’t like who she was, and I don’t think he’d do something like that... though your heart is in the right place, Asahina-san!”

The first person to speak sense.

Aoi cupped her hands over the back of her head. “I’d still kick him.”

Touko bit back a retort that hadn’t totally formed in her mind.

Kyouko wrenched a hairbrush through a knot.

A squeak popped out of Touko’s mouth that Sayaka had the audacity to giggle at. Not counterattacking Aoi’s assertion was probably for the best, anyway. If they bickered, everyone else would rally around Aoi because they all housed a vendetta against Touko for some mysterious reason.

“If at any point you are overwhelmed by your surroundings, allow your lungs to fill with air,” Sakura told Touko, hand on her chest. “Inhale through your nose for five seconds and exhale through your mouth for five seconds. I know other relaxation techniques I would be happy to divulge should you wish to listen.”

What would someone composed of mostly muscle know about relaxation techniques? Touko’s pride stopped her from inquiring, even if she was curious. Which she might have been.

Chihiro asked instead and Sakura’s explanation became background noise Touko tuned into.

“Are you going to go butt-naked?” Junko asked, adding another sweater to the pile at her feet. “I mean, you’re skipping a lot of formalities if you do that, but I won’t judge.”

Touko glared. “It’s not my fault all your clothes are tacky!”

“Super High School Level Oi!” Junko thrust out her chest. Her breasts bounced. They had to be fake. “We’re doing you a massive favour and all you’re doing is whining like Yamada-kun when the school server blocks his favourite doujinshi website. If you don’t want to become a side character in everyone’s life, you’ve got to work on that attitude! Real life doesn’t care about tragic backstories.”

To shut her up, Touko picked a strapless dress from the top of the heap of clothes in addition to a cardigan. Pacified somewhat, Junko ordered Mukuro to bring over as many accessories as she could. Kyouko tied a bow to each of Touko’s braids, Celes selected a gold bracelet, Chihiro a necklace and both Sakura and Aoi made Touko green tea.

While everyone present waited for Touko’s nails to dry, they sat on pillows and cushions in a circle on the floor. Then they gave each other minor makeovers, Kyouko weaving Sayaka a small braid while Aoi painted Chihiro’s toenails. Sakura and Celes sipped tea. The room stank of nail varnish and perfume.

Another time, Touko might have been offended at how they excluded her as usual. But she basked in their inattentiveness then- she rather they bothered each other than her. She even thanked them when she left. She thanked them quietly, so quietly she thought she only mouthed her gratitude, and her classmates brimmed with farewells that quickened her departure.

So here she was, standing in the cool evening air. Touko hugged herself, regretting not choosing a thicker cardigan or a coat. Maybe she should have stayed with them a bit longer. They annoyed her but they kept her company, and she had to admit she felt pretty when she saw her reflection in Junko’s vanity.

She didn't have to wait long. Byakuya was punctual, donning a dark suit. Lights glowed either side of the path leading out of the school, hitting his face at angles that highlighted his nose and cheeks. When he reached the gate, he strode past her and stopped a few metres away.

He turned around and jerked his head back, drinking in her appearance. “You’re early.” He blinked as if he thought he mistakenly spoke to a shadow. His eyebrows lowered when he realised he was talking to a human being. “Good. That means I won’t have to wait for you. I booked us a taxi.”

The taxi was parked down the road, and the driver opened and closed the rear door from inside the vehicle. They strapped on their seatbelts, Byakuya gave directions and the taxi set off.

Touko learned what film Byakuya opted for once he bought tickets at the cinema. A romance. She hadn’t expected him to decide on a romance movie. He forwent purchasing a overpriced snack and they sat near the back. A dozen twosomes occupied the rows of seats ahead of them, all roughly the same age as Touko.

After some previews, which were either in Japanese or English, the movie began. No one spoke or laughed as the film developed before their eyes. Occasionally, Touko sneaked glances at her companion. She never saw his attention stray, his arms folded over his chest as he watched. It didn’t bother her. They could talk about the film later, though nothing in particular stood out. The plot was a rehash of stories and movies she had read and watched several times before: girl moves to a new city, she bumps into a popular boy before school, a third party tries to get in the way of their budding love and the couple-to-be lock lips in secret. Admittedly they kissed with more passion than she expected and judging by how Byakuya flexed his fingers and looked away, he hadn’t anticipated it either.

His eyes fell onto Touko, most likely unintentionally, but he didn’t look back to the movie. He continued staring at her while two actors smooched loudly and a few members of the movie’s audience followed suit in the darkness. And then, she swore he leaned toward her, closing his eyes a bit with his head tilted slightly to the left. And she copied him, her body twisting around. It felt like a string was attached to her throat leading out of her mouth, pulling her toward him.

He had long eyelashes. And he must have bathed recently. Smelled like it.

The screen flashed. Byakuya drew back. She reluctantly did as well and neither acknowledged the other until the movie ended.

“Did you like it?” she asked outside, rubbing her hands together as the night nibbled on the ends of her fingers. Gloves. She should have taken gloves.

He shrugged, shunting most of his weight onto one leg. “I don’t usually watch that kind of movie but it was... all right.”

She tucked her hands into her armpits. Her breath fluttered silver. “W-What sort of movies do you like?”

“Nothing you would be interested in.” He waved a hand and she walked abreast with him. “Many of them are what you might call a ‘cult classic’. Branded to Kill, Fi-”

“I’ve seen that!” She flinched at how loudly she interjected. “The protagonist is a hitman... the sm-smell of rice turns him on, and he shoots his wife and l-lover... The lover’s apartment is full of dead butterflies... and he and his wife r-ran around the house while they... m-made love...”

“Yes... that’s right.”

Byakuya flagged down a taxi with a red plate on the windshield. The door opened by itself and they sat at the back.

He instructed the driver to take them to Hope’s Peak before turning back to Touko. “Those aren’t the parts that first come to mind when I reminisce Branded to Kill. It’s not my favourite movie- I understand many aspects of it were satirical but it often veered into absurdity with little entertainment value. There was the ranking system and the Number One Killer’s quirks... and the butterfly which caused his contract killing to fail... However, I recognise the cinematographer's... unconventionality and intended outrageousness.”

Touko bobbed her head. “It confused a lot of critics... w-what other films have you seen, Togami-kun?” She couldn’t remember a time she discussed movies with someone or even talked about things she did in her free-time that weren’t writing. And people tended to be more interested in her successes than the writing process itself.

“It would take too long for me to recite them all- they’re a hobby of mine, movies. I’ll list a few. Tokyo Drifters- that was directed by the same man as Branded to Kill. Have you seen Audition?”

She squeezed her elbows against her sides, knees knocking together. “Most of it... I c-covered my eyes at parts... like when she used a wire to... d-decapitate... that man... and the scene with the needles...”

Byakuya chuckled. She had never heard him chuckle before. “It did take a turn halfway through but it was nowhere near as gory as I expected. Still, a lot of people apparently walked out during screenings so you did better than them. Now why don’t you tell me a film you enjoy?”

“Oh... one of my favourites is B-Bullet Ballet...”

“It’s been a while since I’ve seen that one. The cinematography gives the scenes a raw feeling to them, like in the chase scene with the police officer and in the last part... those come to mind. There are also the minor details, such as when the faucet drips water onto the insect and when Chisato and Goda sit together while time passes. And the final montage, of course, was well done.”

He brandished his hand and pulled back his sleeve, checking the face of his watch. Touko could barely perceive it in the dimness.

“We don’t have any lessons tomorrow and I would otherwise be in the library for a few hours,” he said. “We can watch Bullet Ballet together in the A/V room. It’s been a while since I’ve been in the company of someone who has seen many of the films I’ve seen.”

Refusing would be an incredibly stupid move so she agreed to watch it with him. After they stopped by his room so he could fetch a DVD, with her waiting outside because he didn’t invite her in, they settled in a corner of the A/V room. Most students had retired to their beds at such a late hour so Touko and Byakuya were the only two there.

Just as Touko liked it. No one bothered them. No one barged in to spoil their mood. They just sat together wearing headphones while the movie played.

When the protagonist researched guns fourteen minutes in, Byakuya moved. His elbow brushed against hers and she turned instinctively toward him. He raised his arms and shifted the speakers of his headphones forward, away from his ears.

Touko removed hers too.

“If I knew you were a fan of this movie, I would have shown it to you earlier.” Byakuya faced her, draping his arm over the back of his chair. “You’re a romance writer so it made sense that you would prefer that genre to others... and as this is your reward, I thought we should see something you like.”

“R-Reward?”

“Of course. You’ve been my assistant for the last fortnight. You requested payment for your services in the form of an outing. Isn’t that why you asked if we could go to the cinema?”

“No! I... I just wanted to spend time with you... on a d-date!”

“A date?”

He hadn’t thought of it as a date. Touko’s spirits sagged.

Byakuya rested his chin on his knuckles and looked at the movie. “I... wasn’t aware. Fukawa, I’m not searching for prospective mothers at this time. There’s a standard procedure in place for when I graduate high school and there are background checks that have to be carried out.” His brow furrowed. “But... I admit... this ordeal hasn’t been as unpleasant as I anticipated.”

“S-So you’ve never been on a date?”

“I haven’t. Well... to you, this would be a... date we’re having, so I suppose now I have.” The greyscale from the screen dulled what appeared to be colour blooming in his cheeks. He rapped his chair with his fingers. “Your writing has made you a household name as well as earned you a substantial amount of money. Did you intend to acquire me as a husband so as to add to your fortune? Do you seek what comes with the Togami name? Were those your motives for assisting me and going on this date?”

Prospective mothers and husbands. And people told her she jumped to conclusions.

“I wanted to get to know you better,” she assured him. “A-And... I still do... you’re a-amazing! I like helping you, I swear! And being with you! Or j-just near you!”

He was definitely blushing. “Fukawa... I don’t... think I completely understand... yet.” The moment in the cinema repeated itself, with him leaning toward her. But this time it continued where it had ended before: he dragged her glasses up her face until she was wearing them like she would a hair band.

Did that... mean he planned on...?

Byakuya cupped the back of her head, drove his fingers through her hair and pressed his lips against hers.

Yes. She guessed correctly.

It wasn’t electrifying, their kiss. The media made a big deal of first kisses, stuffing them with imagery and purple prose and sappy music. Sparks didn’t shoot out when they wiggled closer. Their lips never stilled as they searched for a nonexistent position where their lips fitted together perfectly. But, as she held onto his sides and his other hand claimed her cheek, she decided it didn’t matter. She didn’t set alight but smouldered and she was fine with that.

Until someone shouted. Then they withdrew with a jolt.

“You’ve got to be shitting me,” said Leon Kuwata from the back of the room. “No fucking way! I’m seeing things, right?”

Mondo Oowada’s head popped up from behind a monitor. “The only thing you’re not seeing is that one thousand yen. Hand it over.”

More of their classmates emerged from behind monitors. Touko counted. All of them. All of their class was there. And they were either giving or taking money from each other.

“You!” Touko glowered. Their class turned toward her. She pointed at them. “You were... s-spying on us! Perverts! I’ll have you arrested!”

“They were gambling on our da-! Us!” Byakuya jumped up, his cheeks flushed. “Naegi, I told you not to so much as breathe a word of this to anyone!”

“Naegi?” Touko stared at him. “W-What’s he got to do with this?”

Byakuya hesitated. “He suggested what movie we see. The romance genre isn’t something I’m well acquainted with, as I said earlier.”

Makoto Naegi patted the air. “I didn’t tell anyone, Togami-kun! Ikusaba-san said-!”

“Hey, don’t give all the credit to Mukuro!” Junko prodded herself in the chest. “Fukawa-san asked us to give her a makeover and when she left, I thought of the greatest idea! Why not play a little game? Only it totally backfired and now I’m ten thousand yen poorer.” She proffered a wad of notes that Yasuhiro Hagakure took from her. “Geez, you two are the biggest dorks I’ve ever seen. And I’ve heard Mukuro practice pickup lines at her reflection.”

“Get out.” Byakuya jabbed his finger toward the door. “All of you get out and don’t exist anywhere near me for the foreseeable future. Fukawa, you go as well.”

Touko trudged to her bedroom, not bothering to undress when inside. She collapsed onto her bed and smiled into her pillow.

SMART goal achieved.

**Author's Note:**

> I watched Branded to Kill and Bullet Ballet and let me tell you that a lot of things make sense now.


End file.
